La colada
by arcee93
Summary: Tareas domésticas: una de esas áreas en las cuales Sherlock no tiene, ni se interesará por tener, competencia alguna.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Prompt:** **Johnlock**. Sherlock tiene que aprender a usar la lavadora (porque siempre emplea el servicio de lavandería hasta que llega John y luego, el doctor siempre le lavaba la ropa) porque John se fue de viaje. Opcional: si Mycroft tiene que aparecer por el lío que su hermanito hace.

Oneshot para el cumpleaños de Breyito, Feliz cumpleaños ^^ ¬¬ si si atrasada pero bueno ^^ la intención cuenta.

**La colada**

Lavadora, aparato diseñado para facilitar la tarea doméstica de lavar la ropa y ahorrar tiempo a las personas. Eso pensaría cualquier persona normal de una lavadora, pero no Sherlock Holmes, no él.

—Maldito aparato—gruñó, notando que éste no se llenaba de agua y que su maloliente ropa sucia se burlaba de él en el fondo del tambor. No, no se burlaba, eso sería ilógico—. Vas a acabar con mi cordura—espetó al aparato, revisando por delante y por detrás tratando de descubrir el origen del problema.

Todo comenzó cinco días atrás, John había ganado unas vacaciones con todo pagado en una rifa de la clínica y claro, ni corto ni perezoso se había ido, dejando a Sherlock a merced de todas las tareas domésticas.

Algo sencillo para Sherlock, no comía, ni dormía, ni le importaba el polvo (en realidad le ayudaba a clasificar por fecha los papeles que mantenía desordenados por la habitación) pero la colada era un llamado de la naturaleza demasiado poderoso, y, no teniendo nada para vestirse (ni siquiera ropa interior) tuvo que resolver el mundano problema por su cuenta. Lestrade podía llamarlo para un caso y no podía correr por Londres vestido con su amada, y ya no tan blanca, sábana.

Sherlock siempre había hecho uso del servicio de lavandería, pero esos días no contaba ni con una mísera libra en sus bolsillos -debía de pagar a su red de vagabundos- y claro, nunca se había interesado por aprender a usar la lavadora, no cuando la lavandería o John podían encargarse del problema.

—Oh—exclamó, notando que no había abierto la llave de paso para el agua, tras hacerlo el agua empezó a llenar el tambor.

Satisfecho con su victoria Sherlock observó el resto de los botones y luces parpadeantes de la lavadora semi-automática, para lavar se necesitaba agua y jabón y algo llamado "enjuague" a saber para que, pero le agradaba lo suave que dejaba sus camisas cuando John lo usaba en su ropa.

—Jabón—murmuró apartando la vista de las luces, la pantalla mostraba dos tazas de jabón iluminadas por una luz roja, por lógica esa debía de ser la cantidad necesaria.

Sherlock agregó las dos tazas de jabón a la cajita para el detergente, e insatisfecho por lo poco que parecía agregó tres más, rebosando la caja y llenando la ropa y el tambor con el mismo.

—Idiotas que diseñan estas cosas, muy poco jabón para lavar todo esto—dijo para si.

Existía ahora un pequeño recipiente al lado del jabón, debía de ser para el enjuague, el envase decía que con la medida de una tapa bastaba para una carga de ropa, Sherlock siguió estas instrucciones al pie de la letra, pues el enjuague olía muy fuerte a lavanda.

—Bien, ahora—continuó mirando el tablero sin notar que el tambor se encontraba completamente lleno de agua. La lavadora empezó a lanzar un penetrante pitido que le sacó de su ensimismamiento— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Cierra la tapa, querido—le aconsejó la señora Hudson asomando la cabeza en el cuarto de lavado.

— ¿Por qué no va a perder su tiempo con el panadero? —bufó Sherlock volteando apenas a mirarla, el penetrante perfume de la señora se lo dijo todo.

La señora Hudson alzó las manos con molestia y abandonó el lugar, a veces Sherlock era muy directo e impertinente, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero con lo que no podía lidiar todo el tiempo.

Sherlock cerró la tapa de la lavadora con fuerza, la pantalla marcaba que en una hora todo estaría listo para llevar a la secadora, al menos así lo indicaban las instrucciones de John.

"Sólo debes meter la ropa a la lavadora, darle al botón de encendido y esperar que ella te diga cuanto jabón y enjuague necesita, lo agregas, y le das al botón que dice "Lavado" todo esta programado así que en una hora lo tendrás todo listo" JW

Si, había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y escribirle un mensaje de texto a John por las instrucciones, las había recibido, si, pero estas no contemplaban los pitidos de la lavadora ni el agua ni ninguno de los detalles que, segundos antes, le llevaban de cabeza.

—Bueno, una hora, tiempo suficiente para un experimento.

Una hora después.

Sherlock se encontraba entretenido diseccionando un cerebro, concentrado completamente en la tarea de separar los hemisferios de forma adecuada.

—Buenos días—saludó una voz a espaldas de Sherlock, él, conociendo a su dueño, apenas se inmutó.

—Tienes la puerta detrás—señaló.

—Me ha llegado el absurdo rumor de que estás tratando de hacer la mundana tarea doméstica de la colada—dijo Mycroft golpeando el suelo con su paraguas.

—No estoy "tratando" ya la hice—contestó Sherlock girándose para encarar a su hermano con expresión altiva.

—Entonces no está de más que vea que tal ha quedado todo, ¿No te parece?

— ¿Aún con complejos de madre, Mycroft? Creí que habías superado esa etapa.

Mycroft torció el gesto y se encaminó, sin invitación, al cuarto de lavado. Tenía una idea clara, gracias al CCTV, de lo que podía encontrar en el mismo, sin embargo, la realidad superó a lo visto en las pantallas.

—Mycroft, la reina no aprobaría tus…—pocas situaciones dejaban sin palabras a Sherlock, el encontrar todo el cuarto de lavado inundado de espuma se agregaría a la lista.

—Ciertamente, hermanito, esto es inesperado—Mycroft dio un paso atrás con cierto asco, la espuma estaba a punto de dañar las puntas de sus lustrados zapatos—. Enviaré a alguien para que…

—No—gruñó Sherlock tratando de recuperar el poco orgullo que le quedaba—. Yo puedo con esto.

—Así dijiste de la colada, y mira—señaló Mycroft—. Debes aceptar que algunas tareas son demasiado para ti, hermanito.

—Fuera o te empujaré dentro del cuarto—amenazó Sherlock.

Mycroft separó los labios para responder a su hermano y ese fue el inicio de la odisea.

…

—Sherlock, llegué—anunció John—. El vuelo se adelantó y, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —el doctor debía de admitir que en sus vacaciones había extrañado las locuras de su novio, la adrenalina de la cacería, pero no espera ver algo como eso tan pronto.

Mycroft, Sherlock y Lestrade se encontraban sentados en la cocina cubiertos de espuma hasta las orejas. Sherlock y Lestrade vestían únicamente ropa interior, Mycroft se contentó con dejar de lado la chaqueta y el chaleco de su traje de tres piezas, la expresión de su rostro se encontraba fuera de toda explicación posible.

—John, ¿Podrías hacer la colada? —la voz de barítono de Sherlock rompió el silencio, cómodo con su semidesnudez.

— ¿Cómo…? —John no salía de su estupor, ni siquiera se había quitado la cazadora y procuraba mantener su imaginación al margen, Sherlock lleno de espuma era una de sus imágenes mentales favoritas.

—Empecé a hacer la colada, al parecer la lavadora no esta diseñada para lidiar con grandes cantidades de jabón y Mycroft decidió que sería buen momento para una visita familiar y así dar sus consejos maternales—explicó Sherlock tratando de librarse de toda culpa.

—Yo sólo vine a dejar un caso y los encontré engarzados en una pelea de espuma—explicó Lestrade disimulando un sonrojo.

—Anthea se encuentra varada en el tráfico, tardará unos minutos en traernos ropa apropiada, Inspector—dijo Mycroft con seriedad—. Mis disculpas por esta embarazosa situación.

John recogió su mandíbula del suelo, Mycroft disculpándose, la tercera guerra mundial seguro iniciaría pronto. Riendo, sacó su celular y tomó una foto del trío, aquella imagen merecía ser guardada para la posteridad. Eso, si lograba sobrevivir a los dos abominables hombres de la espuma que le perseguían, entre resbalones, por la sala.


End file.
